


Maybe We’re Meant To Be

by seodelicious



Series: Only Gay For You [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gay, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Phone Sex, but it’s important filler lol, johnjae “straight” bros who like each other, not a tag heavy fic tbh, sorry it’s short lol it’s somewhat filler, technically phone sex cause jaehyun gets jerked off while on the phone, this is part two of three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seodelicious/pseuds/seodelicious
Summary: Johnny and Jaehyun’s friendship blooms after their porn scene together.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Only Gay For You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798255
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141





	Maybe We’re Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to part two of three of my johnjae trilogy!! 
> 
> ngl this part was really hard for me to write cause i think it’s kind of just filler. i mean, there’s plot to it & important things happen in it for the series, but still. 
> 
> it’s the unimportant-important second part that you should read if you actually like this universe of mine lol.
> 
> i did struggle writing it half way through tho. i started working on other fics & got demotivated to write in general. but i’m so glad to have finally gotten this bad boy out lol.

Jaehyun and Johnny were inseparable. 

They got together a few days after they shot their scene and went out for coffee. They managed to really hit it off and became best friends. 

The two of them looked more than friends to outsiders, but even their other friends could tell there might be something blooming there. 

_We’re both straight_ , both of them would say but then proceed to eye fuck each other and sneak small kisses. 

They were both in Jaehyun’s bed right now, cuddling. It was 9 a.m. on a Saturday and they both just woke up. 

Johnny pressed a kiss to Jaehyun’s nose and forehead, making the other man giggle. 

“You’re so pretty, Jaehyun.” Johnny sighed into his hair. 

“You really think so?” 

“Of course. I thought you were really beautiful the first time I saw you.” Johnny chuckled.

Jaehyun could feel his cheeks and ears pinken. Johnny always knew how to make him blush. He had been doing it nearly every day for two months now.

Johnny practically lived at Jaehyun’s apartment. He had a bunch of his stuff there. Clothes, shampoo, a toothbrush, just so much stuff. It really looked like he moved in.

The only intimate things the two of them did was kiss, cuddle, hold hands, and Jaehyun would occasionally sit in Johnny’s lap.

Taeyong, Jaehyun’s best friend, once asked if they had sex since they became so close and Jaehyun just looked at him with a disgusted look on his face. _We’re both straight, Taeyong. Why would we have sex?_ He had said to him.

But if Jaehyun was being honest, he had thought of it. For weeks after their porn shoot, he jerked off to the idea of Johnny fucking him again.

But no, Jaehyun was _not_ gay. At least, don’t tell him that. 

“We should probably get up, right?” Johnny stretched his limbs before sitting up, letting the blanket slide down his naked torso.

“It’s Saturday though, what’s the rush?” Jaehyun sat up as well.

Johnny hummed and sat there for a moment before turning to Jaehyun.

“We should go out and do something.” Johnny shrugged.

Well, Jaehyun definitely wasn’t opposed to that. He never really did anything on weekends anyway unless Johnny was here. 

They both got up and went over to Jaehyun’s closet and quickly threw on some clothes. 

Johnny should probably just move in, with the way his clothes took up half of Jaehyun’s closet.

“Ready?” Johnny pocketed his wallet, phone, and keys.

The two of them always manage to get ready pretty quickly. 

“Yes.” 

Without another word, they both headed out of Jaehyun’s apartment.

  
  


-

  
  


Johnny drove them to the small diner that was close to his own apartment.

“This is my favorite place to eat,” Johnny said to Jaehyun as he slid into the booth the waiter had guided them to. 

“What can I get you to drink?” The waiter asked them.

“I’ll take coffee.” Johnny picked up his menu and turned to one of the pages.

“I’ll take an orange juice and a small water, please.” Jaehyun picked up his menu as well.

They waited for their server to leave before Johnny slid his hand over to Jaehyun’s side of the table. Jaehyun intertwined their fingers together and they smiled at each other.

“What would you suggest, Johnny?” Jaehyun flipped through his menu, looking at all the different items.

“Well, I usually get one of their omelets. They’re all good so it doesn’t matter which one.” Johnny smiled over at Jaehyun.

“Here are your drinks.” The waiter came back with a tray that had their drinks on it.

They quickly pulled their hands away from each other, hoping the waiter didn’t see.

The waiter sat their drinks down and just smiled at them. Thankfully he didn’t say anything if he did see them holding hands.

“I think I’m going to get the chocolate chip pancakes.” Jaehyun hummed, flipping through the menu one more time before settling on the page the pancakes are on.

Johnny hummed and went through the menu again before settling on his own page.

The waiter eventually came back and they ordered their food.

_Ring ring_

Jaehyun’s phone was ringing.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. It was his manager Doyoung.

“It’s my manager,” Jaehyun told Johnny before pressing the answer button and holding his phone up to his ear.

“Hello?”

“ _Jaehyun, I have great news!_ ” Doyoung said.

“What is it?” Jaehyun looked over at Johnny for a second.

“ _Okay, so, Neo Adult Films said they really like you and they would like to hire you part-time. You’ll be one of their models and occasionally have a scene._ ” His manager explained.

Jaehyun lit up at that. His porn career will finally take off with this.

“It’s straight porn right?” Jaehyun asked just in case. 

There was no way they’d want him, a straight man, to do gay porn. He already did that once and never again after that.

“ _Well, um, no. They still want you for gay porn._ ” 

Yeah, there it was.

“That’s such bullshit.” Jaehyun huffed into his phone.

“ _Let me finish, okay? They said if you’d be comfortable, you can only do your scenes with Johnny. The studio said they’d be willing to pay both of you if you worked for them._ ” Doyoung sounded like he was going through some papers with the noises Jaehyun was hearing in the background.

“Seriously? I mean, I’d have to ask Johnny.” Jaehyun looked over at Johnny who tilted his head at the mention of his name.

“ _Okay, great. Let me know what he says and get back to me as soon as you can._ ” Doyoung hung up before Jaehyun even got the opportunity to say bye.

Jaehyun just stared at his phone for a second before sliding it back into his jacket pocket.

“So what’s going on?” Johnny questioned with an eyebrow quirked up.

Jaehyun sighed and rubbed at his eyes. 

“So basically I can have a part-time porn career only if I do gay porn and I can do it with you. If you’re comfortable with that, that is.” He shook his head.

Johnny looked shocked for a second before composing himself.

“Well that’s interesting, isn’t it.”

“Yeah, I don’t know if I want to be in the porn industry if they’re forcing me to do gay porn.” Jaehyun really felt like he might be getting manipulated now. He was already made to get fucked by a man and now he couldn’t even have a porn career if he didn’t do gay porn?

“I think you should do what you feel is best, Jae,” Johnny reached over the table and rubbed at Jaehyun’s hand, “If that’s leaving your dream behind, then I’m behind you.”

Jaehyun was really thankful for Johnny, he was so wise and always knew what to do.

“Okay, after we leave I’ll call Doyoung back and tell him to deny the offer.” 

  
  


-

  
  


Jaehyun groaned as he watched Johnny take the last bite of his food. He was stuffed full of pancakes.

“Do you need me to carry you?” Johnny joked.

“You honestly might have to. I’m super full.” Jaehyun rubbed his stomach.

Johnny chuckled at him and helped him up so they could go pay for their meal. He would be paying for their meal. He usually paid for everything anyway, he refused to have Jaehyun pay for anything. Even if it was groceries for Jaehyun’s apartment, he would pay instead.

Jaehyun took Johnny’s car keys and headed out to his car to rest while the other man paid their bill. 

Johnny came out of the diner only after a few minutes, luckily not leaving Jaehyun out in the car for long. 

“Thanks for paying.” Jaehyun leaned over the middle console and gave him a kiss, handing him his keys.

“It’s no problem Jaehyun. I love paying for you.” Johnny smiled and started the car. 

“Are you my sugar daddy now?” Jaehyun jokingly asked. 

“It does look that way, doesn’t it?” Johnny laughed and began heading back to Jaehyun’s apartment. 

Jaehyun hummed in response and reached over to lace his fingers with Johnny’s as he drove.

-

  
  


Jaehyun unlocked the apartment door and the two of them headed inside. 

“Oh, shit, I should call Doyoung back,” Jaehyun said as he closed the door. 

He pulled his phone out to dial Doyoung but suddenly stopped when he felt Johnny press up against his back. 

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun tried to look back at Johnny but Johnny turned his head to face forward.

There were lips suddenly on his neck. 

“J-Johnny.” Jaehyun moaned as Johnny sucked at the spot underneath his ear. 

“Call your manager, don’t mind me,” Johnny smirked and his hands traveled down Jaehyun’s front until he reached his pants. 

Johnny began undoing Jaehyun’s pants as he dialed up Doyoung’s number and pressed his phone to his ear. 

He could feel himself already starting to stiffen in his pants. 

Doyoung picked up after three rings.

“ _Hello?_ ” 

“Oh, um, hi Doyoung.” Jaehyun felt incredibly nervous doing this while on the phone with his _manager_ out of all people.

“ _Hi, Jaehyun. What did you call me for?_ ” Doyoung asked. 

Johnny slipped his hand into Jaehyun’s pants and took his already half-hard cock into his hand, starting to jerk him off, causing Jaehyun to gasp really loud. 

“ _Are you okay?_ ” 

“Y-Yeah, um, sorry. There was a bug and it — oh fuck — scared me.” Jaehyun bit down on his lip to hold back a moan. 

“ _Oh, well, okay. What did you call me for? You never answered._ ” Doyoung said. 

“Oh right. I was going to call and say that we won’t do it. I guess I’m done with this dream.” 

There was silence between them for a moment and it made Jaehyun nervous. 

It also made him very much aware that he was currently being jerked off. 

“Oh fuck.” Jaehyun moaned as quietly as possible, but of course, he knew Doyoung heard him either way. 

“ _Jaehyun what are you doing right now?_ ” 

“N-Nothing,” Jaehyun whined. 

Doyoung sighed into the phone and Jaehyun could tell that he was starting to get annoyed with him. 

“ _Fine. I’ll tell the studio you turned them down._ ”

“Thanks. Maybe I’ll just try modeling instead. See you Doyoung.” Jaehyun quickly hung up the phone and Johnny’s mouth was back on his neck, sucking bruises into it. 

Jaehyun moaned and reached his free hand back to Johnny’s neck, bringing his face forward so they could kiss. 

He liked kissing Johnny a lot. It was his favorite thing ever. Johnny’s plush lips on his was just so addictive. 

“You did so well Jaehyunnie.” Johnny gave his lips a peck before pulling his head back. 

Johnny pushed Jaehyun’s pants down slightly with his other hand. 

“I’m getting close,” Jaehyun whined. 

Johnny sped his hand and flicked his wrist at times. He watched Jaehyun’s pretty face as he came. 

Jaehyun came all over Johnny’s hand, his pants, and even got a little bit on the floor. 

Johnny gave his spent cock a few more tugs before pulling off. 

The apartment was silent aside from Jaehyun trying to catch his breath. 

That was the first time they ever did anything sexual with each other since they started to hang out. 

Jaehyun tucked his cock back into his pants and turned around to look at Johnny, who looked at Jaehyun with so much adoration. 

“Maybe we should talk about our relationship.” 

Johnny nodded, heading towards the couch to sit down. 

Jaehyun fixed his pants before joining Johnny. 

“I really like you, Johnny. I’ve never felt this way about a person, let alone another man.” 

“Me too. You’re so much different from anyone else I’ve ever met.” Johnny smiled. 

“I say I’m straight, I _am_ straight, but I just can’t get you out of my head,” Jaehyun felt his ears pinken, “I look at a girl and I don’t find her attractive, if I look at another guy I also feel no attraction.”

Johnny hummed at that. He could perfectly relate to him. He tried going on Tinder and talking to women but he didn’t find any of them attractive. He even switched his preference to men and none of them were even close to Jaehyun.

“I feel the exact same way, Jae. I seem to be attracted to you and _only_ you. You’re the one I want.” Johnny brought his hand up to cup Jaehyun’s cheek, bringing his closer and kissing him. 

Jaehyun melted into the kiss. The older man was such an excellent kisser, he couldn’t believe it. 

Johnny pulled back and looked at the younger, thinking about his next words. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” 

Jaehyun’s mouth fell open for a second before he broke out into a grin. 

“Of course!” He threw his arms around Johnny.

Johnny hugged him back for a minute before prying him off.

“I can’t believe I have a boyfriend.” Johnny laughed. 

“Me neither. I’m the luckiest man in the world though.” Jaehyun giggled and ran his fingers through Johnny’s hair. 

“It’s me who’s the lucky one. I managed to get myself the smartest, most handsome man in the universe.” The older man rubbed his thumb on Jaehyun’s cheek. 

Jaehyun blushed and wrapped his arms around Johnny again, burying his face into his chest. 

They sat like that for a bit, just holding each other and enjoying the other’s presence.

Jaehyun eventually sat back up and looked at Johnny. 

“So, boyfriend, what do you want to do?”

Johnny sat and thought for a moment. There was only one thing on his mind. 

“I just want to sit here and cuddle my boyfriend.” He grinned. 

“That sounds like a great idea.” Jaehyun giggled. 

They turned on the tv and flipped through Netflix, turning on a movie. 

Jaehyun was cuddled up underneath Johnny’s arm, head on his chest. 

There they both were, sitting on the couch and watching a movie.

There was cum drying on Jaehyun’s pants but he didn’t care. 

He had Johnny and that’s all that mattered in the moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i really hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> as always, here is my [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/yangyangsmommy/) and my [curious cat](http://www.curiouscat.me/johnmarkist/)
> 
> feel free to follow me & leave me ccs! 💖
> 
> please stay tuned for part three!!!


End file.
